


A Royal Wedding

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Elena of Avalor, Sofia The First - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: 18 year old Crown Princess Elena has been invited to a wedding. Sofia of Enchancia is nineteen and the eldest of 3 children.





	1. Esteban

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YOLO1882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOLO1882/gifts).



Elena breathed heavily. The training exercises that her spirit fox Zuzo stated were necessary were exhauating. Her royal Wizard Mateo was still going through them, performing magic without his wand. It was important that she learnt how to wield the scepter. Who knew when it would be needed again?

"Weary, O princess?" came a familiar voice. "I was till I heard your voice!" replied Elena, pulling Grand Councilwoman Naomi Turner into an embrace. Naomi Turner's mother was Grand Admiral of the fleet and a Countess, making Naomi a baroness abd lady. Naomi was always there whenever Elena needed here. And Elena loved Naomi like she had no-one else in her 57 years of life. She surprised Naomi by literally sweeping her off her feet. They both headed, Naomi's head resting lovingly against her shoulder. They were unaware that they had been seen and not by the Royal Wizard!"

Chancellor Esteban rose quietly. The two maids who had entertained him, slept comfortably. The sight of their nubile, exposed forms filled him with delight. He had taken precautions of course. He couldn't risk a scandal. He dressed quickly, cringing at the sight of himself. He was 59 years old, grey haired and thin. So very thin. Despite what he told the Crown Princess, he wished that he still had some water from the Fountain. Those two beauties had worn him out too quickly. In his youth, he could have handle them and three others. He still remembered some of his sessions with Shiriki. He had convinced himself he loved her. Her body was flawless, her energy, her passion, Esteban shook himself out of his reverie. She was gone for good. He looked over the invite addressed to him personally.

The wedding of Princess Sofia of Enchancia and Grand Princess Vivian of the newly renamed Irmengard promised to be an amazing occasion. After how poorly things had gone with the reincarnation of Queen Pearl the last time, Esteban was keen to make amends to the future wife of the ruler of Irmengard. The Grand Princess' parents were ailing. Her little brother Tristan was only 5. Soon she would been Queen and Esteban was keen to advance his standing. Elena would be Queen in 3 years. After that, all of Esteban's influence would fade.

He slowly left the room in search of his manservant Higgins. Higgins usually appeared 9 hours past midnight. According to the clock he passed, that was 2 hours away. But this was an important day. He needed to look his best. "Oh, hello Chancellor." Esteban turned to see Mateo de Alma, the royal wizard. Only seventeen, but he had already defeated 4 malvagos and repaired the Southern Tower of the palace on his own. Esteban always felt jealous of his magic. He had always wanted that power for himself. "Royal Wizard." He addressed, curtly before pushing past him. "If you are looking for Higgins, I saw him taking the last of your things to the ship that Princess Elena assigned you."

That ship was the Naravega de la Mera, the fastest and second largest ship in Elena's navy. Esteban still felt a twinge of anger that Elena's royal barge was much larger. But his was the fastest and bigger than everyone else's so it would suffice. Besides he would get to Irmengard before Elena and that would be enough. "Naturally. As Chancellor, I expect only the best!" he replied, haughtily. "Oh, ok. Fair enough." responded Mateo before he walked away. Esteban smirked as the teenager left. Mateo might have great magic, but he lacked Esteban's confidence and strength of will. "Esteban!" cried a familiar voice. Princess Isabella, heir to the throne and his cousin wrapped her arms around him. Esteban forced himself not to cringe. He hated these kinds of public affection, even with his youngest cousin.

"Isabella, you know not to run in the halls!" "Esteban, I'm so excited! We are going to a royal wedding!!! And I am going to see Sofia again! She is so cool and her siblings are so awesome. I can't wait to show Sofia, my latest invention. A piano that can shrink and grow per command!" Esteban nodded to the little Princess. He would never admit it, but Isabella was his favourite. She had convinced Elena to add him after her on the line of succession. If heaven forbid, his cousin met with misfortune; Esteban would be Isabel's Regent. "If you are headed for the Grand Council room, you might be waiting a while. Naomi went to meet Elena in her room, 10 minues ago." "What??? She should not be meeting a Council Member this early! Why wasn't I informed? HIGGINS!" Isabel giggled at her cousin. "Pretty sure, they aren't dicussing council matters." "How can you be so sure?" enquired Esteban. "The last time they met alone, Elena's lipstick was smudged. So was Naomi's." "Isabella, what difference does this make?" Isabella laughed at that. "I'll let you figure that out! Bye cousin!"

Esteban felt infuriated at his cousin's dismissal as she walked away. He resolved to discover the truth for himself. He slowly approached Elena's chamber. He looked around, Armando the Chamberlain was absent. He gently opened the door and bit back a gasp. Elena was in her bed, eyes closed and moaning. While Naomi Turner was between her legs, working feverishly to the Crown Princess' delight. Esteban was momentarily hypnotised by the sway of Naomi's bare buttock as they moved almost as delicately as her head danced up and down. He closed the door, breathing heavily. What had he just seen? Naomi was Elena's lover??? It made sense in a way, after all he had two maids in his room. But she was Crown Princess. If he was King, he would be monogamous out of duty. "This was an opportunity, but how to best use it?" pondered the grinning Chancellor.


	2. A startling revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Naomi discuss matters.

Elena pulled the beautiful naked blonde to her. After the exhausting practise she needed this. To hold Naomi against her slightly larger right breast. Though slightly larger might be an understatement. "This council meeting will get ugly." Naomi looked up at Elena, give her nipple a gentle tug. Moans flowed like fine wine from Elena's velvety lips. "It might not have been him on purpose." Elena looked at Naomi, who beamed at her lovingly. "The test will prove it. Remember the revelation that Mateo made about Lady Jade of Enchancia?" Elena giggled at that.

"It was mean of you to tease him about that, Naomi!" "Maybe you should spank me then, Crown Princess?" Elena smirked before running her fingers against the soft skin like talons. Naomi shrieked in reply. "Don't tell me the mighty Grand Councilwoman Naomi Turner is ticklish of all things? And sensitive on her ticklish, little tush?" Naomi banged on the bed, her squeals giving way to hysterical howls. "Does this mean you surrender?" Naomi nodded ferviahly as her eyes began to tear. Elena began squeezing the sensitive globes, her lips mashing against the delicate blondes. "This way the way it was meant to be." thought Elena. Naomi settled back on the bed as Elena reached for a drawer. She kept herself on her back least Naomi sought revenge.

Crown Princess Amber of Enchancia, heir to Roland of Enchancia, glared at the letter as it had offended her. Hildegard was getting married. Her dear, precious Hildegard was marrying someone else. This was a great injustice! What did Clio have that she didn't? After all, her sister had given the right to succession to Amber when she accepted Vivian's proposal. Both Clio and Amber were going to succeed their fathers as the next Queen. It was all King Hector's fault. King Hector had since inheriting his grandfather's throne, been pushing to keep heirs from marrying one another.He had put fear into the hearts of other rulers. And that meant that Clio had been preferred by Hildegard's sister Crown Princess Astrid as a suitor. She felt great irritation. "Baileywick!" she cried. Her father's loyal chamberlain appeared out of nowhere. "Yes, Princess Amber?" he asked in his calm, genteel voice. "I need Teresa! Please fetch her now!" Teresa, the pretty maid, would help her forget Hildegard. At least for a while. "Yes, your Grace." he replied. As heir, Grand Princess and Duchess of Mesmia, why should have a distraction? Especially when her lower back was so luscious?

Esteban smiled when he saw his grandparents. He was looking forward to making Elena squirm with double entendres before using the threat of humiliation for new honours. He desperately wanted the recently vacant Treasurer position. He knew that Elena was leaning towards granting it to Naomi and he would be pleased to take it from her. While they had worked together during that whole incident that Esteban would rather forget; Esteban never forgot the truth. She was neither royal nor noble. While Mateo was clearly of royal wizard heritage and hence acceptable as a nobleman; Naomi was sleeping her way to the top. And that was unacceptable.

"Hello, my tresoro Esteban. But where are Elena and Naomi?" "I am sure that they will..." "We are right here, Chancellor!" interrupted Elena. Esteban was about to retort when he saw the cold, venomous look his cousin was giving him. He was confused, before he understood. She knew that he knew. "Well, wait till this Council Meeting! Then you will have something to frown about!" he thought.

As he sat, he spied a large ruby ring on Naomi's left hand. Suddenly he didn't feel so great about the Council Meeting. "I call this meeting to order to discuss something terrible. Someone here has committed treason against Avalor!" Elena's narrowed eyes were on Esteban, who had to force himself neither to react or go pale. This was serious. "A secret that only members of the council, Royal Wizard Mateo de Alma, Lieutenant Gabriel De Nunes and Princess Isabel were privy to. I, Grand Councilwoman Naomi Turner, Lieutenant de Nunes, Royal Wizard Mateo de Alma and Princess Isabel have been vetted and confirmed not to be the source of the leak of this secret. This secret which was revealed to foreign agents of King Hector." All eyes were on Elena. Esteban had no idea about how King Hector learnt about Elena's magic, but her anger was clear. Hector would have threatened Avalor as after Shiruki, several Kingdoms united to add the prevention of magical spousal unions to their Kingdoms and allies. Which meant Elena could not marry a male and risk having magical sons.

"It was the reason why Princess Sofia had to surrender her and her heirs inheritance rights upon marriage. Even though Sofia lacks magic, she does possess the amulet of Avalor. Now I cannot have sons. One of the three of you..." she paused to glare at Esteban "is responsible for this. Only if I grant a pardon will the former council member responsible escape life imprisonment!"


	3. Recollections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and the Council devise a plan for Esteban.

The chains are heavy. That is an understatement. Bound in the darkest, deepest dungeon; a 59 year old Esteban Flores couldn't help but tremble. Life Imprisonment. That was his fate. All because Higgins couldn't keep his stupid mouth closed. If only things had been different.

"I knew you were both innocent!" Expressed a delighted Elena, pulling her maternal grandparents into a hug. Esteban tried to remember if he told anyone about Elena's magic. He couldn't recall. If he did, then Elena would lock him away and throw away the key. "My turn again!" declared Naomi, drinking the potion. "Grand Councilwoman Naomi Turner. Did you reveal to anyone about my magic?" "The only people I discussed your powers with were Princess Isabella, Royal Wizard Mateo de Alva and Lieutenant Gabriel Nunes. And I was careful to check we weren't overheard!" "And are you in love with anyone?" teased Elena. Naomi groaned before replying "Just you, Crown Princess Elena." Elena grinned as her grandparents gasped. Her grin left as she turned to face Esteban. "It is your turn, Chancellor!" her tone made evident who she thought was responsible.

Esteban delicately held the potion aloft as if it was a cobra. Elena's expression at his movements was evident. Her eyes narrowed further, her frown deepened and he could swear that he could hear her hiss. Taking a moment for courage, he opened his lips and engulfed the contents of the flask. "Who did you tell?" demanded Elena, not even attempting to be diplomatic. "Just members of the council and my manservant Higgins!" replied Esteban. "Private Benjamin Higgins, son of Field Marshal Steven Higgins of Hector's Royal army?" clarified an irate Elena, each word slow the delivery and punctuated with malice. "Well yes, but..." "Did you tell him to keep my secret from his father?" "I...meant to..." "What was your relationship with the usurper Shuriki?" Esteban tried to keep from speaking, but his treacherous lips spoke for him. "I was in love with her. A part of me still is. She promised that no harm would come to any member of my family when Victor Delgado and I helped her take over the Kingdom. She said she loved me and I was so in love with her; I would have done anything..." "I have heard enough!" Esteban gasped, stunned by what he had revealed. The look of horror on his grandparents' face was worse. "I hereby strip Esteban Flores Gonzalez of his roles as Chancellor and Grand Council Member. I charge him with Grand Treason, the punishment is life inprisonment. Guards!" Before Esteban could act, Lieutenant Nunes had him bound. His fate was sealed. "Captain Nunes, remove this traitor from my sight! And please fetch the Royal Wizard!" "Yes, your Grace; only I'm not a captain." "You are now. Now go, Captain Nunes!" "As you wish, your Highness!" replied the Captain, dragging away a shocked Esteban.

"Mi tresoro, can't you show some mercy to your cousin?" pleaded Luisa. "He has been shown all the mercy he shall receive! He is lucky, I don't have him hung for treason!" exclaimed Elena. "He was misled by..." "He help murder Lucia!" All eyes fell on the elderly Francisco. "My own grandson destroyed our Lucia! And her dear husband. Esteban did this wicked act for both lust of flesh and power! I have no grandson anymore!" cried Francisco. Luisa gasped, before recoiling. She never expected this. "He deserves to suffer. Esteban Gonzalez Flores is no longer a member of the royal family, a Councillor nor Chancellor and I designate him a traitor! I officially appoint Royal Wizard Mateo de Alma to the Grand Council and name Francisco Flores Diaz as the new Chancellor. I also name my fiancee Grand Councilwoman Naomi Turner as the new Royal Treasurer. But we have a royal wedding to attend. Princess Sofia has done much for Avalor. It was she who freed me from the amulet and the special day of her wedding must not be disrupted. Therfore I forbid anyone under the charge of conspiring to commit grand Treason to visit the disgraced ex Grand Councillor. Now let's officially vote on the promotion of Royal Wizard Mateo de Alma!" Mateo stared in wide-eyed disbelief as three arms rose to the sky. While Luisa kept her arms crossed, it didn't matter. The 17 year old was now the first Royal Wizard on the Grand Council since Avalor succeeded the fallen Kingdom of Maru.

Isabel looked at herself in the mirror. She needed she had to be happy, but how could she? Esteban was in prison, she was the one to tell him about Elena and Naomi. She knew that hadn't been the reason, but it still hurt. He was her cousin. She lost her parents, did she also have to lose him too? Shiruki had killed her Mami and Papi. Esteban was young then and Shiruki was a beautiful woman. Shiruki had taken Esteban now too! He might have only been a few months older than Elena, but he was like a big brother. He still was to Isabel! And now he was gone. She forced herself to focus on the wedding. And Amber of Enchancia. Amber was so beautiful, but she was an heir. Just like Isabel. And while they were both heirs, they couldn't marry. If only Naomi gave birth to Elena's baby, then maybe she could have a chance. Maybe. Then as Amber's wife, she might even be able to save Esteban. True Love and part of her family back! It seemed like a fairytale to good to be true!

Malachai the Malvago threw a vase in anger. Now Elena had gone too far. The quivering blonde in his bed shivered some more at the sight. "Hector! Pull down those covers and masturbate on the spot! Pussy and Bum!" "Yes, Master!" squealed Hector. Malachai rubbed his forehead as the gender bent King got to work. This was going poorly. Cousin Elena was marrying a pretty blonde. A blonde who would give her an heir! Meanwhile he couldn't risk impregnating Hector, so he could only have lesbian sex and extend his control over the richest of the 200 Kingdoms. Hector had paid dearly for her legislation regarding magical heirs. And for failing to break Elena. Now his father Esteban was imprisoned. "Pump those plump cheeks faster, Helena! I want you cumming immediately!" The ice in his tone invited no retort. Moans poured out of Helena/Hector as her hands and fingers fiendishly probed her body for maximum extraction. Malachi's eyes hardened. The 31 year old son of Queen Shuriki and Chancellor Esteban Flores Gonzalez would not wilt until he was King of Avalor!

"So, are you excited future Grand Princess Sofia of Irmenguard?" "Of course I am, Clover. After all this time, I will finally marry the woman I love!" "So you aren't having any dreams about being Queen Pearl?" "Thankfully not. I feel bad for Dad. I mean she was his first wife. But if she hadn't been struck down by the child wizard Malachai; I would never have been been born. Nor would Amber nor James. Still it is sad." noted the Princess. "And what have you and Vivian decided regarding children of your own?" Sofia smiled that far off, giddy smile where her mind was firmly focused on the beauty of the future leader of Irmengard. "I will have as many of her daughters as she wants!" firmly decided Sofia.

"Dona Paloma?" The lady turned to spy Naomi Turner of the Grand Council looking at her. Naomi's mother was Grand Admiral of the Fleet and a Countess, making her, Baroness Naomi Turner, the Honourable. It still irked Dona Paloma that she was still punished over the Novedad incident. "Dona Turner." she replied, enough in control of herself to show the noblewoman respect. The large ring on her left hand was surprising. "I wanted to speak to you formally. Is there somewhere we can speak in private?" she asked. Dona nodded, leading her into her grandest building.

Dona Paloma sat in her private office as the blonde girl from Norburg looked back. "I come bearing a message from my fiancee Crown Princess Elena." The Dona was not surprised by the revelation. Naomi Turner practically threw herself at the Princess, looking at her in a revolting, lovesick manner. "Her elevation to the Grand Council makes more sense!" She thought privately. "Crown Princess Elena wants you to know that due to unforeseen circumstances, there will be two new positions to fill the Grand Council. Princess Elena will waive the usual rules regarding the Grand Council members owning private enterprises in your favour. The Mayor of Avalor City is retiring. Princess Elena offers you this position in addition to the Grand Council position." Dona Paloma could not hide her surprise now. This would push her ahead of Chancellor Esteban as the most powerful leader in Avalar outside the Princess.

"The Princess wants you to be the first of her citizens outside the Palace to know that former Chancellor Esteban has been arrested for High treason. His place has been taken by Royal Wizard Mateo de Alma. The Princess states that this replacement was done solely for gender equality related reasons. By a vote of 4-1 you have been elevated to the Grand Council and new Mayor of Avalor City, should you deign to accept."

Forcing herself not to raise an eyebrow at the future bride of the Crown Princess, Paloma replied "I accept these great honours that has been bestowed to me. May I ask who was the dissenting vote, your Grace?" Naomi flushed to Paloma's amusement. "Grand Councilwoman Luisa Flores was deeply saddened by the former Chancellor's choices. She felt that no future Grand Council position should be granted to anyone." Paloma was aching to know what Esteban had done. There were many, herself included, who felt he had been forgiven too soon. And rumours were he had been plotting to be King still.

Tomas Nunes listened as Mateo De Alma explained the situation. He had never trusted the Chancellor. It was hardly a surprising revelation that he betrayed the Princess' trust somehow and revealed state secrets. Whatever the state secrets were; the Chancellor had no right to demand them. "So Dona Paloma, the head of the Trading Magister Guild, will be offered a place on the Grand Council. We need another member to maintain the balance between male and female advisors. Crown Princess Elena has chosen you to be the next male advisor. Are you interested, General?" Former Military Commander Nunes nodded, certain that he could finally provide a contribution that he hadn't been able to since his imprisonment by that wretch witch. And he would do all in his power to make things right in Avalar.

Dona Paloma listened with some astonishment. With the royal family's departure, she would be leading a Grand Council of three. Dona Paloma had been made a Duchess and had been granted special status until the royal family's return. She was basically regent. But that paled with the latest plan. "The Grand High Treason of former Chancellor Esteban is a huge blight in our history. It is for that reason, that a plan needs to be implemented to avoid the shame of a trial. The Royal Wizard has a spell called the Rebirth spell; which allow the chancellor to be reborn. It is my wish that he be reborn as my daughter. The daughter that my Naomi and I shall have!" 

Dona Paloma understood the logic. The Kingdom would be better off with Chancellor Esteban dying a heroic death, then a reminder of Shiriki's acts. She was also certain that if she was the decisive vote then Elena would trust her further. She could tell neither grandparent would approve and her fiancee and close friend would. That left herself and former Science and Military Commander Tomas Nunes as the deciding votes. Tomas was the paternal uncle of the Princess' close friend and bodyguard Captain Gabriel Nunes. She needed to get her vote in first. 

"All in favour, raise your hands!" Dona Paloma was thrilled that only she supported the Princess amongst the adults. That would carry the motion. "Elena, he doesn't deserve such an honour!" declared Francisco. "It isn't about him, it's about Naomi and I. I need an heir to erase Shiriki forever. And I want a baby with the woman I love. Esteban gets what he always wanted, a crown one day. And his disgrace ends. "Dona Paloma, por favor! Do not agree to this madness against my grandson!" pleased Luisa. "I remember Shiriki's evil all too well! I and other suffered from its high taxes, to the number of my employees who were imprisoned. If the Crown Princess wants a child, why shouldn't Chancellor Esteban who lorded so much power during the usurper's time and enriched himself during that time and subsequently not redeem himself in full! There are some stories, Dona Flores that I would spare you!" 

"The motion is carried!"


End file.
